This invention relates to a compact unit for excavating, compacting and loading of material on a horizontal or sloping surface for levelling the same.
It is known to use for such purposes a levelling or compact unit, which comprises an oblong excavation blade, which via elastic members is adjustably supported on an adjustable carrier means, and which at its lower edge is provided with cutting tools or teeth and with a compacting means. Said excavation blade carries a vibrator means, which causes the excavation blade and its teeth and compacting means to vibrate substantially vertically. The arrangement with a vibrator means, however, renders the unit complicated and expensive.
The present invention has the object of bringing about a compact unit for said purposes, which has high working capacity and, due to the absence of a vibrator means, is of simplified design, and which, besides, renders possible a highly variable adjustment of the excavation blade.
This object is achieved by a compact unit for excavating, compacting and loading of material on a horizontal or sloping surface, which unit comprises an oblong excavation blade, which is provided at its lower edge in relation to the advancing direction with forwardly-downwardly directed breaking teeth and behind the same with a compactor. The unit according to the invention is characterized in that the excavation blade is supported via elastic members by a carrier beam, which is limited pivotal in the horizontal and vertical plane, and at least one amplitude limiter is attached between the excavation blade and the carrier beam, which amplitude limiter comprises a sliding body supported by the excavation blade and having an upper top sliding surface and an oblique sliding surface, which is formed by a lateral block and preferably has an angle to the top sliding surface of 135.degree., and a stop member, which is supported by the carrier beam and has a top block above the top sliding surface and adjustable in relation thereto, and a stop member portion extending along the sliding surface of the lateral block, but at a certain small distance thereto. A supplementary excavation blade or a sighting shovel preferably is attached detachably above and along the upper edge of the excavation blade and supported on supporting sheets attached to the carrier beam.